Romantic
by xBlind-Lovex
Summary: Edward thinks Romance is stupid. Or does he? A sleepover at the Cullen household might change everything and Bella finds out that vampires aren't that different from humans when it comes to romance. Fluff long oneshot. EdwardBella Set after New Moon


"Bella…"

"Bella…"

Oh here we go again. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my dinner, just for me tonight. "Yeah, dad?" I called to him as I sprinkled salt onto the pasta. I turned around and saw Charlie tying up his bowtie, looking at me anxiously. He was dressed very formally and had been asking me all night if he looked like a penguin, I said that he didn't but I couldn't help think that he did. Just a bit.

"Bella, are you sure you're going to be okay? I feel so bad, going down to some ball to dance whilst you stay here… why don't you give Jacob a call? Invite him over. Order pizza maybe…" Charlie's voice trailed off as he looked at me hopefully. I didn't understand it, couldn't he see that I loved Edward, not Jacob? Especially now, due to the current situation, Jacob saw me as a traitor.

"I'll be fine dad." I promised, remembering not to call him Charlie. "I told you, Edward's coming around here for a while and then Alice is going to come over which means Edward will leave. Alice and I will have a slumber party and clear up before you come home." I had told him this about fifty times today but he still didn't seem satisfied. Maybe he knew that that was not the real plan.

"Look, maybe this isn't a good idea. You are still grounded after all. Look, cancel your plans with Edward and Alice, call Jacob and sort things out with him. Maybe go spend the night with Jake and Billy?" There was no missing the stern, desperate tone in his voice. "It's not that I don't trust you Bella, it's just… I'm not going to be back until lunchtime tomorrow! How do I know Alice is really coming? Edward might… stay the night." Charlie shuddered.

If only he knew that Edward stayed over every single night. "Dad, I'm not stupid!" I rolled my eyes. "Call Alice and ask. Call Esme or Carlisle and ask them. It'll be fine!" I promised. "Go out, have fun and don't worry about me. I'll have someone with me at all times, I won't throw myself in front of dangerous murders, looking for innocent girls whose parents have gone out of town for one measly night."

"But Bella-" Dad began but he stopped when we both heard the sound of a car pull up. Dad sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll get it, can you go get my keys? They're on my bedside table." I nodded and abandoned my dinner, as soon as I got to the top of the stairs, I heard the doorbell rang, I didn't go straight downstairs though, and I hovered at the top of the stairs, listening.

"Hello Sir." Edward's soft voice was low but after months of practice, I could hear him from afar. "How are you this evening?" His silky voice was polite but I could tell that my dad was taking this as insolence. Without waiting for a reply, Edward continued. "I hope you enjoy yourself in Seattle."

"Oh I doubt I will, _Edward._" I cringed to myself as I heard dad's tone turn into the angry parenting voice that I heard so often. Lately. "You see, I care a lot about my daughter, I would do anything to protect her. I'm not going to lie to you, young man, I'm not that thrilled about you two getting back together, especially after the way your hurt her. There's something you need to know though." Charlie took a deep breath, I could hear him exhaling. "If you ever hurt her again, if you ever cause her as much pain as you did before, then you shall have me knocking at your door." I couldn't believe Charlie said that, did he think this was some nineties movie?

"I would gladly let you enter because I would deserve it." Edward already sounded kind of bored and I realised I had to get down there quickly. "I can assure you, Mr Swan, I would never purposely cause her any pain." There was silence and then Edward continued. "Don't worry about tonight, I won't touch her in anyway, I'd never lay a finger on her. I respect you and Bella too much." Okay, this was new, Edward was brown-nosing, I had to intervene quickly but I then realized, Edward had seen what Charlie was going to say and simply said it first, I couldn't help smirk.

"Oh well… Good." I could sense that Charlie was a bit wrong-footed so I decided to make my entrance. I hopped down the stairs, Charlie turned to face me and I could see Edward smirking at me, he had known I was there all along and he was enjoying it. "Oh, hallo Bella. Just telling Edward about the ball." Charlie was a useless liar, like me. "Got my keys?"

"Right here." I smiled sweetly at him and dropped them into his hands. He nodded at me nervously, I really wanted to go straight to Edward but it was more sense to wait until Charlie had gone. "Have fun tonight dad, I promise to be good." I could see Edward fighting all his instincts not to laugh out loud, the corners of my mouth twitched.

"Good." Dad gave me half a hug and looked nervously. "Well, see you later. Nice seeing you again Edward… I'll call you, Bella, okay?" I knew dad was lying about seeing Edward but I appreciated the thought. "Bye." Dad finally left, driving well away. I knew it was a big deal for him to leave me alone, especially with Edward and the fact that I was supposed to be grounded. Oh well.

"That was fun." Edward cocked his head, shooting me that sly smirk that he knew I loved. I just rolled my eyes and went towards him and kissed him. We were lost in the moment for a minute and for once, I wasn't feeling dizzy but then the stupid phone rang. "Leave it." Edward whispered in my ear, gently kissing my neck.

"One second." I apologized and picked it up. "Um, hello?" I was pretty peeved at whoever had ruined this moment though knowing her, it was probably Alice. Maybe my mother… though it was most like Charlie, checking up on me already. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Edward was leaning back on the couch, which was where we had ended up, a smile tugging on his lip.

"Bella?" The voice made me smile. "Bella, it's Jacob. Can you come over? I think we need to talk about everything." I hadn't spoken to Jacob lately, not since he had gotten me re-grounded and had asked if Edward could leave and had stated that we couldn't be friends anymore. I'd asked Charlie to give Billy messages to pass on but nothing had returned, I had tried passing notes to him but hadn't got one back yet.

"Oh. Sorry, Jacob, I cant." I looked at Edward as soon as I had said Jake's name. Edward sat up properly and his smile had vanished, anxiety and a hint of anger rested in his eyes. "I've sort of got plans and everything, Charlie's gone out of town." I explained. Edward narrowed his eyes and scooted closer towards me.

"Does Charlie know that you're plans include leech boy?" Jacob snapped making me wince. Edward just rolled his eyes. "Look, I think I was too rash before. Maybe we should talk… although you have to understand that I can't be friends with you as long as you are dating that bloodsucker." Jacob sounded bitter.

"Charlie does know of my plans, actually." A wave of confidence being thrown over me maybe it was having Edward there. "And if we can't be friends because of who my boyfriend is, then so be it. I love him." I looked at Edward anxiously and noticed that he looked quite pleased.

"Bella." Jacob sounded irritated. "His a leech, a bloodsucker, a… vampire. You can't love him, it's weird. It's abnormal. Just cancel your plans and come over, I've missed you and I know that you've missed me too. We're best friends, remember? Ditch the leech and come now, I can pick you up or something… as long as he has gone."

"I'm staying with Edward. I'm going to his house soon." I sighed. "Look I missed you too." Edward growled a bit but then saw my expression and stopped. "You're a great friend Jake but I'm staying with Edward and the others. They're like my family, I love them all and there's one that I love more than the rest. I'm sorry."

"I'll be waiting when you get some sense back." He snarled and I knew he was close to hanging up. "Though I don't know why, you never appreciate in anyway, you don't realize that I'm better for you than that leech. I don't even know why I did this, we can never be friends. What was I thinking?"

"Jake…" I murmured softly, I could tell Edward was getting fed up because his eyes were straying around. "I'm sorry, please. I've missed you, like I said but…" I shrugged to myself, knowing that he couldn't see me. I looked at Edward. "I have to go but… forgive me?"

"No. This doesn't change anything." Jacob snapped and hung up. I sighed and put the phone back on the hook. I decided that I was going to ring him until he answered, send him notes until he replied. I loved him but I wasn't in love him, he was my best friend. I hoped we could sort it out eventually.

"Done?" Edward flashed me a smile, dazzling me. Thankfully, he wasn't bad and we continued kissing passionately, our mouths knowing each other like they had known each other forever, our tongues exploring familiar corners of our mouths. He pulled back when he recognized the dizzy sides and smirked. "Let's watch a movie."

We watched a movie – although I can't remember what since we only watched it when we weren't busy making-out. I sighed as I watched the hero take the heroine on a real romantic date. "Lucky girl." I muttered under my breath, I didn't mind if he heard me, it wasn't an offensive comment, it's just that we never really did anything romantic and that didn't bother me at all, I was extremely happy just being with him.

"What do you mean?" Edward's cold arms were still wrapped around me but he adjusted it so I was facing him. His brow was furrowed, his dark eyes glanced up at the television and then he smiled. "I guess I'm not that romantic, I forgot about your human reactions." He smirked. "Is romantic really my style? Don't you find it a little… what's the word? Cheesy? Cliché? Soppy and stupid?"

Edward surprised me, I knew he wasn't the romantic type but I quite liked the cuteness. "I don't know." I shrugged. He mimicked me and then leant down to kiss me again and I forgot what we had been talking about. Finally, he decided we should leave. Our plans weren't drastic, I was only going to be sleeping over at his house, I wasn't tired at all so I would be up all night, hopefully. I knew dad would flip out even though I'd be setting everything up in Alice's room, dad would hate the thought of me staying the night at my boyfriends house, even though his whole family would be there.

We were at his house in no time, I smiled as he started running, and I felt safe when I was on his back. We walked hand-in-hand up to his front door, Alice flew out of the house and hugged me, which was pretty random, but it was Alice so I didn't think it was weird, that was just Alice in general. "Hi Bella! I'm going to give you a manicure later!"

"I want to come in when that's happening, maybe if I'm lucky, she'll do something funny." Emmett smirked as he passed, I gasped to see him there and was even more surprised when he hugged me, it was like being hugged by a giant bear – in a good way. "I've come here for a while, I'll only be here until Monday and then I heard you were staying…" He shot me a cheeky grin. "Well, it made my day."

I laughed and punched him on the arm playfully. "Thanks a lot! How come you aren't going hunting with Jasper and Edward?" I questioned. Rosalie strolled up to us silently, shooting me a brief smile, I smiled back and she gently tugged on Emmett's arm he nodded and put up a finger, to indicate for her to wait.

"Nah, we've already been hunting today." He turned towards Edward and waggled his eyebrows. "Well I hope you two have fun tonight." He sniggered. "Go easy Edward, she's only human after all." He stretched out his hand and curled in into a fist. "Knuckle-touch brother!"

Edward just blinked and gave him a look as if to say 'Are you serious?'. Rosalie smiled and grabbed Emmett's arm. "Come on." The two of them exited, Edward turned towards and looked quite annoyed but I just laughed, hoping my cheeks had toned down a shade or so, I didn't want to glow red.

Alice finally stopped giggling and then she looked around. "Right, I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to find Jasper." Alice skipped off, humming under her breath. I couldn't help but smile after. A second later Esme and Carlisle appeared. Esme flew at me and hugged me tight and Carlisle looked happy and nodded at me first and then at Edward who looked irked by the lack of privacy.

"Just came in to say hi." Carlisle grinned. "We can see you want your privacy. We'll be in the front room if you need us." The two of them disappeared and my heart ached to live here with them, I loved the whole family – yes, even Rosalie I suppose – like my own family, except for Edward of course, I was _in_ love with Edward.

We went up to his room and we immediately started kissing on his sofa, we then both just lay there, me lying on top of his marble like structure, if he still had a heartbeat, I was in the position to hear it. He was just stroking my arms slowly as we spoke and it felt nice, just lying there. After a while, Alice begged me to her room and we had fun for a while whilst Edward hung around with Jasper.

At around one in the morning – I still wasn't tired! -, Edward poked his head around the door. "Hi Alice. Do you mind if I steal Bella for… the rest of the night?" He smirked at me, making my legs shake, how did he do that? Alice agreed easily and went to find Jasper again. "Come with me." Edward whispered in my ear.

We went downstairs and I saw Emmett smirk as we passed him, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle who didn't look surprised that we were going. We actually went outside and all the way to the meadow. We stopped about half-a-mile before we actually reached there. Edward slid his arms around me as we walked and I felt safe. "Where are we going here? Why are we going now?"

Edward smiled. "I have a surprise for you." We finally arrived and I almost died in shock. There was a simple blanket located in the middle with candles around and a picnic hamper sitting on the corner of the blanket. That was beautiful itself due to the romantic atmosphere but what made it even more special was the fact that the stars were shining right above and it wasn't raining for once.

"Edward…" I began but he just shook his head and pressed a finger against my mouth to shut me up. He took my head and led me over there and sat me down. I knew that the hamper was there purely for show but it was still really romantic. We just lay there for what felt like hours, lying side by side with his cool arms wrapped around me, my hands resting on his and the candles flickered dangerously nearby and the stars glimmered in the sky.

"Is this romantic enough?" He whispered in my ear. "Is it all a big cheesy, stupid, soppy cliché?" He was grinning when I turned to face him, my heart painfully beating against my ribcage He looked right into my eyes, making me shiver. "I just wanted to do something to prove that I love you. I really do."

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him lightly on his lips, it was soft at first but then it became deeper, fiercer and more passionate. I don't know how long we were there, just rolling around as we kissed. It felt amazing, just having him there, in a romantic spot with my perfect guy.

"I'm glad. Was this okay? I didn't really mean what I said earlier about it all being stupid but I wanted to surprise, catch you off guard." He grinned at me again and I just kissed him even more. I seriously loved him. "I love you." He kept whispering in my ear, whenever his mouth was free which wasn't often.

"You know, you didn't need to do that." I told him as we finally took a break. "I don't care if you were the least romantic guy in the world, if I had you, that's all that matters to me." I rolled my eyes. "Wow, that sounded kind of lame but do you know what I mean? I want you."

He grinned. "I want you too."

I snuggled up to him. "Good, because I'm not leaving. Not ever."

He stroked my hair gently. "That's all I need to know."

I turned to face him then, the two of us were tight in an embrace. "Will you ever leave me?"

He looked shocked. "Never. I don't make the same mistakes twice, I told you."

I grinned up at him, kissing him very lightly on his cold lips. "That's all I need to know."

We lay there for what felt like years, just lying tight together, wrapped in each others arms as the stars shone down above us.

"Aw man, they still haven't done it!" Emmett's voice rang through the darkness.

"You are such a pervert!" Alice squealed.

"Sorry! It's just they've been there ages, I would have thought they'd be doing a little bit more exciting than this!"

"You are a disgusting pig." Rosalie groaned.

"Whatever. Can we go back down now, they seem to be fine so we've done our job on checking to see if they're okay."

"Emmett, you're not actually disappointed, are you?"

"There are ladies present, Alice. Of course I'm not."

"Good because I think that sight would damage me for life." Rosalie groaned. "Alice, why couldn't you just check to see if they were okay? You know, look into the future and stuff."

"Yeah, but I might have been wrong. Besides, Emmett, I only came up here because I knew they weren't doing anything like that, I can see the future remember? I think I would stop us coming up here if there was anything happen – unless that vision was wrong but I highly doubt it."

"Ooh, Alice has naught visions!" Emmett was chuckling as their voices finally started to fade away.

"Shut up!" Alice's voice yelled. "I do not!"

They continued for ages and when their voices finally stopped, I looked at Edward and he looked at me and then we both burst out laughing. "Talk about spoiling the mood." Edward grinned.

"I don't care. Let it be spoiled, I still have you." I whispered, nuzzling into him.

"Forever."

"Forever." I agreed.

And forever, it will be.

I think I sort of let myself down here. Is it that bad? Please review and tell me what you thought! Flames welcome.

_xBlind-Lovex _


End file.
